


Remember What I Whispered

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, To Be Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Nightmares and Peaceor how Bellamy and Clarke share a bed





	

Bellamy wakes up to whimpers. He finds the blankets that Clarke had given him in a heap on the floor and he shivers as he looks up.  Illuminated by the firelight is Clarke, stretched out in the bed and shaking. He pads over, trying to keep quiet so he doesn’t wake Clarke. She’s so peaceful like this. 

And, is that his shirt that she’s wearing? 

She’s kicked off the comforter and he confirms that yeah, Clarke Griffin is wearing his old blue shirt. He had almost forgotten about that shirt until he’d packed to come here and await the end of the world. 

He feels so useless right now, all he can do is give people speeches but he’s found he has some competition in that role from the blonde sleeping before him. He almost goes back to the couch to get a few more hours of sleep when Clarke starts screaming. He almost panics even though she's the one sounding scared, it’s not a scream that he remembers ever hearing come from his partner’s throat. It’s similar to Raven’s in the aftermath of Finn, he remembers holding her as she fell apart and the fact that Clarke has nightmare bad enough to even create an echo of that screams terrifies him into action.

“Clarke, wake up.” He says, shaking her shoulder and she stops screaming but her breathing is still coming out dangerously fast. 

“Clarke.” He says again, not really noticing that his tone is a bit pleading. She scrambles up and her eyes shoot open but he can tell that she’s not seeing him as she clutches the blankets to her chest and gasps in a breath. 

“Hey.” He whispers, moving back from the bed so his bare back almost hits the mirror. She let out a shriek as she remembers that someone else is in the room. 

“ _Bellamy_?” She asks softly, her voice coming out low and throaty from all her screams.

“Yeah. I’m here, Clarke.” He replies in a whisper. 

God, he wants to take her in his arms and kiss away all of her demons and show her that she’s worthy of the universe but the timing isn’t right. An ending isn’t the right time for their beginning. 

“Did I wake you?” She asks and before he can answer, she whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Clarke shouldn’t have to feel like she has apologize to him for nightmares, he gets them every night too. 

So that’s what he says in response, instead of the truth that hearing her in pain did wake him up.

“I get them too.”

She stares at him in shock for a moment, her blue eyes widening as she takes in what he said.  She’s just sitting there in bed, in _his_ shirt, her hair disheveled and bleary eyed and it looks so much like every single fantasy that he’s ever let himself have that he starts to turning away. Starts moving back toward the couch, a reminder that she’s not really his. 

“Bellamy.” She says, her voice coming out like the closest thing to a plea he’s heard her say. He’s heard her beg twice in the face of Roan holding a knife to his throat but this is softer, not so desperate. 

“Yeah?” He answers, turning around slightly. He tries to stay looking in her eyes because if he looks anywhere else he knows his mind would be pulled out of reality. 

“Stay with me?” Clarke asks him and he knows what she’s not saying in those words. That he brings her comfort and he fights off the smile he can feel pulling up his lips. 

“Of course.” He answers, walking around to the other side of the bed and getting in. He’s debating if he should lay atop the covers when she lifts up the comforter with a soft smile. He nods at her as he slides in. 

“Want to talk about them?” He asks her as he gets comfortable, reaching behind him to throw several of the pillows on to the floor. She cuddles closer to him, drawing patterns on his chest and he can feel his racing heart slightly above where her fingers trace. 

“Clarke?” He nudges her with his elbow lightly and she glances up at him and that’s when he realizes she was crying in sleep.

She shakes her head at him though, her hand tightening around his arm and dragging him closer still. That’s what makes him realize, she was having a nightmare about him and so he doesn’t resist letting her force his arm to be wrapped around her shoulders. It’s comfortable as hell in a way he’d never thought he’d be. He’d never thought he’d even get this for a moment. In a bed with the girl he loves in his arms. 

She drifts back to sleep quite quickly, she’s exhausted, he knows this but until this night he never realized just how much she’s working. Bellamy ends up watching Clarke sleep for awhile, listening to her breath as his torturous beating heart seems to be running a race and preventing him from sleeping but eventually that quiets down. And as he takes one last look at the beautiful woman wrapped in his embrace, he knows that this will the last memory he thinks of before the fire consumes him whole: them at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Fortress by Bear's Den
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr


End file.
